Gabe and Jo
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Takes place after Duncan Vs Duncan, After that stupid dance, Gabe and Jo are confused about their feelings, can Teddy help? or will she get in the way? Bad summary but GREAT Story! Gabe/Jo
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Wow...Jalex is over and Sonny quit and now NO Channy!:( I still have Jabe and Seddie left..XD #TeamJabe anyway I wrote this on my ipod so if there is some mistakes just shut up and enjoy...:) **

Teddy's Pov

I sighed and watched as my parents were still dancing even though the party was yestoday, They thought it would be funny to dance still. Tomorrow was school and I dont know if I can live though school.

"Can you two stop!" I yelled, watching my parents stare back at me with smiles on their face.

They didn't answer, they turned away and I sighed and stared at Charlie, she sat there watching the new tv that was placed in our kitchen. As always Pj came in wearing this chicken hat and having that smirk.

"How was work hunny?" Amy asked Pj, while going to the sink.

"Good." Pj answered as he sat the hat down on the blue table.

"Where's Gabe?" I asked standing up getting some apple juice for Charlie.

"Upstaris, he went to bed very late." Amy answered handing Charlie an apple, Charlie smiled and threw the apple at Pj while laughing.

"Where did he go?" Pj asked wiping the apple off his yellow t-shirt while kinda staring at Teddy.

"Somewhere." Amy answered again smirking while grabbing another snack for Charlie.

Out of the blue, I heard a yawn and saw Gabe wearing his race car pjs and a red shirt, He rubbed his eyes and sat down not speaking.

"Good Morning Gabe!" I said smiling at him with my biggest smile ever.

"Bleh." Gabe answered sticking his tounge out.

"What's wrong Gabe?" I asked handing Charlie some milk, Of course she threw it back at me and it went everywhere.

Gabe and Pj started laughing while I stood there sighing, _Boys will be boys_

"You guys ready for school tomorrow?" Amy asked laughing a little at her own joke.

"No, I feel sick!" Pj yelled, holding his head to his head, and complianing.

Bob laughed and made some breakfeast for everyone, I didn't want to go to school, People would laugh or mock me. Pj sighed and sat down eating the eggs that were very raw.

"That was raw!" I yelled backing away from him, I almost threw up but I held it in and went to the trash can just in case.

"We're going off to the mall, behave and make sure Pj stays out of the cookie dough." Mom told me while walking out of the house.

Gabe sighed and thought about Jo, after that stupid class, he didn't know what to think about Jo, They hated each other for so long and she looked real pretty in that dress. She looked better than Teddy when she had her 16 birthday party.

"Why you smiling? someone on your mind?" I asked Gabe, watching him smile like that either meant he has an evil plan or he likes someone.

"No! I was thinking about...Monster trucks!" Gabe answered fast, little blushing.

"No, you were thinking about someone, I see that look in your eyes." I told him staring at him hard.

"No, that's gross!" Gabe said standing up.

I laughed, and rememebered how young he is, He doesn't know about love that much but I can help him.

"Is it Kit again?" I asked, smiling and trying to feed Charlie.

"No, I got over her a long time ago." Gabe told me, looking away at the sky.

Who could Gabe like? the only people he's been with is Kit and Jo, Wait Jo?

He's always hanged out with Jo, and everytime someone says Jo he blushes real bad and I once caught him saying her name in his sleep.

"You like Jo!" I yelled clapping my hands and dancing like a fan girl.

"NO! she's gross and really mean!" Gabe said standing up.

"I heard you once say her name in your sleep!" I told him, Opps...

"I never said her name!" Gabe answered back.

"I heard you, you like her." I said again, I stared at Charlie, she smiled and kinda did a thumbs up.

"I dont like her!" Gabe said again, He rolled his eyes and left not looking back.

"I know you like her!" I yelled louder this time.

Gabe never answered back, I sighed and tried to think of a plan to get Gabe admit that she likes Jo..But where did he go when we came back from that secert party? I have to find out these answers.

**Review!:) and If I get aleast 5 reviews, I'll keep going!:D**


	2. Teddy Plan

**Like I promised I would do chapter 2 if I got 5 reviews! I did and now I'm gonna do chapter 2 :) Its not gonna be long but I will keep going with this story (: Enjoy! **

Teddy's Pov

"Hey mom, where did Gabe go?" I asked smiling at her, She stared at me while working on the dishes. She didn't answer and just kept doing the dishes, I sighed and moved more closer to her and asked again.

"Why do you wanna know?" Amy asked laughing.

"He never came back after we went to bed." I told her grabbing a dish and putting it somwhere.

"So? he might of been with his friends." Amy told me.

"No, he always comes back with their stuff! he had a smile on his face and never had anything in his hand!" I yelled, scaring Charlie, Charlie laughed and threw her milk at the wall.

"Does it matter?" Amy asked working on the dishes more.

"Yes, I will do the dishes for a week if you tell me." I said clapping my hands together and begging.

"No, it doesn't matter and stay out of his life." Amy told me wippimg her hands and getting some popcorn for the scary movie night.

"Can we bring Jo over for the Scary night?" I asked smiling.

"I guess, we can also bring Brad." Amy said smiling and hearing the popcorn popping.

"No, just Jo." I told her leaving upstaris to the hall way, I could hear Pj's loud music and Gabe playing video games on that new tv that he stole from our cousins. I laughed and walked in seeing him lay down on his bed with his stupid game.

"Hey Gabe, Jo is coming over for Scary Night." I told him sitting on the bed.

"Cool whatever." Gabe answered playing the game and trying to kill the stupid zombie.

"Okay...?" I said walking out, he;s one weird kid, I laughed and saw the door bell ringed, I opened it to see Jo dressed in blue skinny jeans and a pink shirt with red lines and converse.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked.<p>

"Amy called me and told me to come, where's Gabe?" Jo asked.

"Upstaris, hey where did he go last night?" I asked smiling.

"He was with me, why?" Jo answered half way to the staris.

"With you where?" I asked, but it was to late Jo was already upstaris into Gabe's room, I want to help set Gabe and Jo up, but I need to know where they went! I have to ask someone who knows where they went, Gabe?

No he would kill me if I asked. I already asked Jo, she left, Mom wouldn't tell me, so I gotta ask someone who knows, but Who?

**Did you like? and the person is someone you would never guess ":) Next chapter is: Scary Movie Night :) **


	3. Doing the Match up?

**Okay guys sorry its late and sorry its short! I'm buzy doing TWO Jabe collab with other people and some people on FanFiction have better Jabe stories than me :) Enjoy and I hope I get like...3 reviews maybe?**

Teddy's Pov

"Mom, can I invite Ivy real quick?" I asked during the movie.

"Real quick the good part is coming." Mom answered smiling while Bob was scared.

I got up real quick and ran to the my cell phone that was up staris, I pressed a number and called Ivy, I couldn't hear the ring cause of the movie but I could hear some of her voice.

'Hello?" Ivy said.

"Hey! come over?" I asked praying she could say yes.

"Why? Aren't you guys doing Scary Movie night?" Ivy asked.

"Yes! and I wanna somewhere there so I can text and chat with while the family has their time." I said in one breath.

"I guess T." Ivy said sighing though the phone.

"Thanks, what are you doing anyway?" I asked hearing loud music from the background.

"Oh, you dont wanna know." Ivy answered.

"Okay, anyway come over fast." I said hanging up.

I walked back down staris and saw everyone's eyes glued to the tv, I sighed and sat down next to Pj who looked like he peed his pants.  
>After a while, Ivy came over and we were just texting and talking while kinda watching the movie.<p>

"Wanna get snacks T?" Ivy asked standing up and blocking Amy and Bob's way.

"Sweetie, can you move please?" Amy asked nice.

Ivy didn't hear, she was buzy staring at me trying to get an answer, Ivy finally moved when I shook my head and we both walked off to get some snacks.

'Hey who was that girl that Gabe was wrapping his arms around?" Ivy asked eating my apple.

"Oh that's Jo." I answered getting another snack.

"Does he like her?" Ivy said smiling.

"I dont know, Why are you asking these questions?" I asked staring at her with cold eyes.

"Gabe looked like he was flirting with her, And I wanted to know if he likes her." Ivy said staring back at me.  
>"Ask him, I dont wanna get in his love life." I said turing away.<p>

Out of the blue, Ivy started laughing, I turned back and stared at her.  
>"What?" I said.<p>

"When we were little, you would always be in people's life!" Ivy told me laughing a little.  
>"Once!" I said putting my hands on my hip.<p>

"Yeah right T, you always do that everytime you see love." Ivy said.

"Okay maybe, but I want everyone happy." I said kinda with tears.

"I get that T, but everyone can do some of it by their selfs." Ivy said putting her arm around me.

I sighed and faced facts, she is right but something about Gabe and Jo made me wanna hook them up.

"One more time, just for Gabe and Jo." I said begging.

"There ya go again T." Ivy said rolling her eyes.

"Just them and I promise I'll never do it again." I said.

Ivy sighed and stared back at me.

"Okay, but if it gets out of control then we stop okay T?" Ivy said.

"Yes." I said smiling, while hugging Ivy.

_Good Luck Gabe..._

**Yeah its short but now I gotta do my collab! See ya! :) 4 reviews or maybe 5? :) **


	4. Finally found a Match Maker!

**You guys got lucky! I finished my Jave collab part for someone and now I'm writing Chapter 4 :) I feel tired :( **

**Teddy's Pov**

"Okay so what's the plan?" I asked Ivu while we walked to our lockers for 1st period.

"I dont know, there just little kids." Ivy answered putting books into her locker.

"Maybe we could like so a play date?" Ivy said turning back at me.  
>"Play date really?" I said smiling.<p>

I did that once, but Gabe got hurt and they might not tell me again.

"No, that sounds stupid." I said laughing.

"How about we lock them in a room!" Ivy said smiling showing her white teeth.

"Jo might kill him!" I said worried.

"Take away all the knives and stuff." Ivy said smartly.

"Haha, that was so funny I forget to laugh." I said frowning.

"T, what can we do? there only 12!" Ivy said.

"How about we lock them in a barn?" I said thinking of some tv show where I saw that.

"Eww, with animals?" Ivy said.

"No with shirtless boys! of course animals!" I said laughing.

"Yeah no, I get those hot guys while they stay in a barn?" Ivy said.

"No, We need to ask for help." I said looking around.

"Fine, but who?" Ivy said.

The bell rang and we walked off to 1st period, I sighed and sat down and saw the teachers talking about something.

"How about Mr,Hammer? he set up his kids for a date!" Ivy whispered to me.

"No! how about Mrs,Dumbbell?" I asked smiling.  
>"Eww no! How about Charlie's teacher?" Ivy said.<p>

Mrs, Starshine was Charlie's teacher and she helped her kids hook up with some random guy who her baby girl is dating now. She was the best match maker ever.

"Yeah, where is she?" Ivy asked.

"She's in her room, lets go after this class." I said smiling.

_We finally found our match maker, lets hope she says yes. _

**Sorry its short!:D LOVE IT? :D**


	5. Suprise for Amy

**Here's Chapter 5! :) 5 celebritys followed me on twitter :) G_Hannelius followed me on twitter! Finally! Ohh I'm talking too much! :) #TeamJabe**

Teddy's Pov

"Dude, she's not there!" I yelled staring at her empty classroom.

"Maybe Lunch break?" Ivy said staring at the empty class room with me.

I sighed and looked around for her, Ivy looked but after a while, she stopped and sat in the Teacher's chair and drank her sprite.

"I guess we gotta do the match up by our self." I said sighing and sitting down in some chair.

"Lets ask Amy?" Ivy said out of the blue, after that I started laughing and fell out of the chair.

"My mom really?" I said in between laughs,

"Yeah, she did those two boys rememeber?" Ivy said smiling.  
>"NO! I dont wanna ask my mom!" I complained.<p>

Ivy rolled her eyes and pulled me to my house, As we walked we saw Gabe and Jo sitting by the tree, Gabe was listening tio music while Jo sat there playing off of her phone.

"Aww." I said stopping Ivy.

Ivy stopped and smiled, I laughed and we felt the cold air go through our cheeks and we watched them.

"Aww look, Jo is making a move!" I said clapping my hands together.

"No she's grabbing her phone that fell on the floor." Ivy said ruining my fun.

"What do you call that?" I said pointing at Jo grabbing Gabe's hand and smiling.

"Lets go." Ivy said grabbing my hand, I moaned and walked off with her to our house.

"Mom picks up Gabe, so we gotta wait for 5 min." I said catching up with her,

We walked to my house and stopped and we both put our backpacks on the couch and sat down watching tv waiting for Mom.

-Amy's Pov-

I woke up and forget that i had to pick up Gabe from school, I put my clothes on and walked out the door yawning., I got in my car and drove the way to his school. I sighed and didn't see Gabe, _Where is Gabe? _

I looked and couldn't find him, I drove more and saw Gabe and Jo sitting by the trees. I was about to yell Gabe's name, when I saw something that shocked me so much, Jo leaned in and kissed Gabe on the lips, her eyes were closed and Gabe was shocked and just stood there.

"Oh My God." I whispered staring at them.

**Hope ya enjoyed! :) Love ya guys! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Gabe's Pov

I stood there shocked while Jo kissed me for a while, She finally pulled back and was blushing really bad.

"Sorry Gabe." Jo said pulling away slowly.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked confused.

"I...dont know." Jo whispered looking down

We stood there, it was to quiet and everyone was walking by.

"Gabe, your mom is here." Jo said pointing next to the tree.

"Well bye." I said getting up walking away, I opened the door and saw my mother there with a shocked face.

"Umm...Mom?" I said staring at her. Mom didn't answer, she just drove without speaking, it was quiet the whole way.

-Teddy's POV-

"Okay Ivy, we need to get this perfect." I said fixing Charlie's bear that somehow tore apart.

"How did it tear anyway?" Ivy asked helping me.

"Dont ask." I said working on the ears.

Ivy shrugged and worked on the smile, Charlie was in the basement with Pj waiting for us to fix Bubbles, yes Charlie named her bear Bubbles.

"I just cant belive that you got your first kiss!" Mom yelled walking in with Gabe behide her.

"She kissed me!" Gabe yelled back.

"You could of pulled back! My baby just got his first kiss!" Mom said really loud.

"Eww..she spit in my mouth." Gabe said grabbing water.

"That's what happen when people get scared, they spit in the other person's mouth." Ivy said smiling.

"You are too young to be kissed!" Mom yelled at Gabe.

"Aww, Gabe got his first kiss!" I said being cheerful.

"It was gross!" Gabe said making a sour face.

Mom laughed and they both walked into the kitchen.

"So who do we ask for match maker now?" Ivy asked gluing the eye.

"Hmm...Ms,Dabney?" I joked.

"She did get first place for match maker." Ivy said showing me the prize.

"But she's nasty and gross!" I said truthfully.

"You want Gabe happy?" Ivy asked eyeing me.

"Yeah." I said putting the finishing touch on the bear.

Ivy smiled and finished her part and clapping her hands in joy.

"Lets go to Ms,Dabney." Ivy said pulling my wrist. The walk wasn't that long, it was like 1 mile long since she moved after what Gabe did.

We finally made it and stood there on the side walk scared, she forget to put away all her Halloween stuff.

"You go first." Ivy said pushing me.

I walked up and lightly knocked on her door, yeah she might yell at us but we been yelled at before.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We need your help." I asked.

"With?" Ms,Dabney asked.

"Match making." Ivy said walking up.

"I stopped years ago." Ms,Dabney said.

"How old are you?" Ivy commented.

"That doesn't matter, why should I help you both?" Ms,Danbey said.

"Well you can finally get out of that old house!" Ivy said smiling.

"I got the house in the late 80's." Ms,Dabney commented.

"Please! we really need your help!" Ivy cried and begged.

"I guess...who's it for?" Ms,Dabney said.

"Gabe and Jo." I said.

"Gabe and who?" Ms,Dabney asked confused.

"Some girl! we need to move fast!" Ivy said pulling her out.

"Wait..I dont like Gabe." Ms,Dabney said backing away.

"If Gabe has a girlfriend, he will never bother you! he be busy with Jo." Ivy pointed out.

"No he wouldn't, when she's gone he will be stealing my candy, so NO." Ms,Dabney said walking back into her house.

"Please! dont you want Gabe happy?" Ivy asked.

turned around and frowned at her.

"I didn't even want him to live next door to me!" Ms,Danbey commented.

"We really need you!" Ivy begged.

"NO." Ms,Dabney said walking into her house.

"Your not giving up are you T?" Ivy asked.

"Nope." I said.

**Sorry it had to end there! :) Really busy and tired of hearing E.T on the radio..:p Enjoy! (: **


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy's Pov

"We're will get in!" I yelled looking around for some rope or duck tape.

"How T?" Ivy asked.

"We gotta think like Gabe, how does he usally get in?" I asked.

Ivy looked at the cat door for her cat, I stared at her like she was crazy.

"I am not going in there!" I yelled.

'Do you want Gabe happy?" Ivy asked.

"I already answered that, Okay but only for Gabe!" I said getting down.

I sighed and crawled through the cat dog and saw a beautiful house, I finally got in and saw her cat there eating a mouse or a roach.

I walked and saw Ms,Dabney there staring at her prizes and rewards and toching them.

"Nice prizes." I whispered softly to her.

Ms,Dabney turned around and just looked down at the ground, I smiled and looked at all of them, I touched them softly and read them.

"Wow, you must of been the best match maker ever." I said turning to her.

"I was, but I stopped when my emeny got first place." Ms, Dabney said sitting on the couch.

"That doesn't mean you should stop!" I said.

Ms,Dabney didn't answer, she just looked more sad and stared at the black screen.

"If you help me and Ivy with Gabe and Jo, we will show her that your still the best!" I said smiing.

"You really think so?" Ms,Dabney asked/

"I know so!" I said.

"But she is the best match maker ever for teenagers! she did any age for matchmaking." Ms,Dabney told me.

"Yeah but she never did a trouble maker, gets bad grades and gets your tire when he's hungry." I pointed out.

"That is true, fine I'll help you." Ms,Dabney said sitting up.

"YAY!" I yelled giving Ms,Dabney the biggest hug ever.

Ms,Dabney pulled back and looked grossed out.

"Dont do that again, anyway I'll be at your house later to work on our match making." Ms,Dabney told me pushing me out her house.

I smiled at Ivy and shook my head yes...

_This is so gonna work!_

**Like? :) REVIEW!**


End file.
